fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Colzin (Everybody Wants to Rule the World 4)
Summary Hailing from an unknown universe, and given powers by Joseph, Colzin was the first "boss" faced by the cast of Everybody Wants to Rule the World 4, and also gave them their second set of powers through a mysterious amulet. Proving more than a match for any individual, he required practically the entire case working together to damage him enough to resort to his "lake dimension." There, things only degenerated for him, as one of his clones ended up going rogue, becoming "God." He was, however, still defeated through the use of NACHILLEMORAC's special powers. This is not his end, however, as he is still alive, although where he is and what he is doing is totally unknown. Not even his Hungry World manifestation knows where he is and what he is doing. Eventually, he did reappear, albeit only to kill some random guy and have a ridiculously held-back fight with Socrates Personality-wise, Colzin is extremely blunt and to the point in his objective, which is to have the fight of his life. He will never refuse a challenge, and will always try his best to make it "fair," although this does tend to end up with him getting killed, a temporary setback nonetheless. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C, High 3-A with his Hungry World manifestation | At least High 8-C, High 3-A with his Hungry World manifestation | At least 8-A to 7-B, likely Far Higher, High 3-A with his Hungry World manifestation | At least 6-C, possibly 6-B physically, up to 5-A with Size Manipulation, at least Low 5-B, possibly Low 2-C with Hakutō Hari Name: Colzin Origin: Everybody Wants to Rule the World Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Youkai, Archfiend, Returner, Swordsman, Wielder of Hakutō Hari Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 4, 8 and 9; even when his regeneration was nullified by Destiny's bullets and he was cut in half, he was still alive and fully conscious. Whenever he dies, his being is automatically overwritten with that of the most accurate version of himself from further along or earlier in the timeline, and is even capable of doing this when the timeline has been erased, simply overwriting him with a nonexistent duplicate. His true body exists somewhere "underneath" his lake dimension, in addition to lacks the concept of a lifespan and is bound by the Dragon's Heritage and will resurrect if he is killed), BFR (Capable of forcible sending people and objects to a "lake dimension" of his own creation), Regeneration (At least Low-Mid; at the very least comparable to Rigos, who instantly regenerated from being cut in half), Master Swordsman, Stealth Mastery, Martial Arts, Enhanced Senses (Can see unusually well in the dark), Resurrection, Underwater Breathing (Type 2 with Mibu Breathing technique).Immortality and Regeneration Negation with the Mortal Blade (Which can negate Types 2, 3, 4, 6, 7 and 8. It induces death to those who attempt to unsheathe it), Magic (Can "perfect" weapons and living beings to become part of the paranormal, which will automatically float around him and cut down desired targets or those who attempt to attack him), Can alter the length of his sword, Durability Negation (His air slashes can cut anything, regardless of it's durability, and being touched by them or the sword itself allows Colzin to remove all of a target's internal organs if he wishes), Can perfectly control every movement his body makes down to the smallest detail, Speed Amplification, Limited Empathic Manipulation (anyone who hears him say his catchphrase immediately thinks he's cool, and is compelled to express it), Can produce bladed shockwaves of air, Ice Manipulation (Can fire spears of ice and waves of frost at the enemy), Weapon Creation, Spatial Manipulation, Teleportation, Killing intent projection (Comparable in terms of potency to his Hungry World manifestation), Summoning (Can summon his sword), Information Analysis (Due to his high detection skill he can detect the combat prowess and skills of those he looks at), Regeneration, Resistance Negation and Power Modification (Nightmare's power nullifies all resistances. Due to killing the entirity of the population of Australia, his Nightmarization causes his attacks to have an effect several dozen times greater than normal), Fear Manipulation and Paralysis Inducement (Can lock himself and the opponent in place through mental pressure), Berserk Mode, limited Shapeshifting (Can grow extra arms with copies of his sword from her back at will), Fire Manipulation (with Flame Vent and other Shinobi tools derived from it), Poison Manipulation (with Sabimaru), Air Manipulation (with Divine Abduction; Gathers and releases a gust of wind, forcing enemies to turn around if they are caught by it. Those who are caught by it are said to be "spirited away" and never return), Sound Manipulation (with Finger Whistle), Explosion Manipulation (with Firecrackers), Healing (with Healing Gourd and Pellets), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Blood Manipulation (with Bloodsmoke and Bestowal Ninjutsu: Allows him to turn the spraying blood of a victim to smoke and wreathe his sword with the victim's blood), Body Puppetry (with Puppeteer Ninjutsu), Statistics Amplification (with Buddhist candies and Spiritfalls, which can amplify both durability and attack power), Limited Invisibility (with Gaachin's Sugar/Spiritfall), Teleportation (with Homeward Idol and Crow Feather), Blessed (via Mibu balloons, Unseen Aid, and Divine Confetti: Divine Confetti allows one to harm apparition-type beings), Limited Electricity Manipulation (Can redirect lightning), Can nullify illusions with Snap seeds or Lazulite Axe, Summoning (Phantom Kunai summons phantom butterflies when thrown), Transformation and Absorption (Hakutō Hari is capable of turning into a giant mouth or even other forms of weapons or items, and can devour other weapons and enemies to grow stronger), Self-Power Bestowal (Can give himself whatever power/ability he imagines), Power Mimicry (Using Ninpō: Inochi Musubi, he can attach someone's limb to himself and gain their powers and skills), Fusionism (Fused Hakutō Hari, The Mortal Blade, and Sora's Ego Sword together), and the powers of Hafuri, Ennoodzuno Akame, Yu Mi-Ra and Freaks Ripper (Used Ninpō: Inochi Musubi to, at some point in the past, obtain these powers from other people who were given powers by Omni). Resistance to Precognition, and Empathic Manipulation (Togame considered the possibility that Sabi Hakuhei was never affected by Hakutō Hari's manipulations), Illusions, Fear Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Poison Manipulation (Can increase his resistance to these effects with various items), Death Manipulation (Wasn't killed when drawing his sword), and Fate Manipulation, Immunity to conventional weapons and damage inflicted by the normal laws of physics |-|After Using S@ik1 KAzU=All previous, Creation, Enhanced Senses, Enhanced Spatial Manipulation, Minor Causality Manipulation, Duplication. Immortality (Type 6) and Limited Mathematics Manipulation (Can grant himself any number of limbs, organs, bodies, atoms or even minds and souls, as the concept of numbers, and by extension, quantity, does not apply to him), Pseudo-Reactive Power Level, Can cut anything, anywhere (Which would, at the very, very least, allow for Empathic Manipulation, Limited Power Nullification, and Mind Manipulation). Resistance to Mathematics Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation and theoretically several more |-|"God"=All previous, Reality Warping (Caused several attacks to disappear, and turned Socrates' Unlimited Lost Works into a literal marble before destroying it), Probability Manipulation (Caused Akuma's Planck Grenade to inexplicably be a blank), Attack Reflection (Reflected the force of Bjorn's Infinate Mass Punch back into him), likely many more. Resistance to Paralysis Inducement, Fire Manipulation, Chi Manipulation, Absorption, Mind Manipulation, Body Puppetry |-|Second Appearance=All previous, Immortality (Type 7; he is technically dead), Regeneration (At least Mid-High), Acausality (Type 4), Non-Physical Interaction (Hakutō Hari can cut spirits, like Terumi), Enhanced Senses (His senses are enhanced to the point that he has no blind spots and can perceive spiritual, cross-dimensional, and temporal attacks), Weapon Mastery, Master Hand-to-hand Combatant, Reality Warping (Reality itself will do whatever it takes to ensure that his attacks cannot miss their mark), Can attack the "core" of a being (Which entails attacking every facet of them and on every level of existence, without exception), Anything he does towards a target is considered "cutting them with his sword," Can preform any number of actions simultaineously, Death Manipulation (Can instantly bring any available end to a target instantly, regardless of what said target is, and can even indirectly create new ends to use), Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Necromancy and Power Absorption (Merged Yamamoto's Bankai and Tubal Cain's Wewelsburg Longinus to Hakutō Hari), Precognition and Clairvoyance, Soul Manipulation and Conceptual Manipulation (His attacks hit on a spiritual and conceptual level), Minor Creation (Can create any of his guns from his body), Soul Manipulation, Healing and Regeneration Negation (Nox Nyctores, Azure Grimoire and Magic can damage the soul, negating any form of recovery, even when the reality is warped by multiversal entity), Instinctive Reaction (Nox Nyctores fights, moves and warns the user on their own without any consent), Space-Time Manipulation (Hakutō Hari is capable of cutting through Space and Time), Extrasensory Perception (Even with Concealment Ars Magus, Jubei was able to see Ragna, and was capable of sensing Relius), Power Nullification (Jubei snapped Lambda out of Hazama's mind mind manipulation), Durability Negation (Hakutō Hari can cut what normally can't be cut), Invulnerability (Is immune to conventional weaponry due to existing outside of Logic), Forcefield Creation, Reactive Evolution and Limited Attack Reflection(Can make a barrier that can resist the Time Killer, and possesses a Uho-hou, a passive barrier that adapts to spirits and concepts and as such can influence territories like higher dimensional spiritual defenses and its special nature resides in eliminating weaknesses. It will also redirect attacks out of his blind spots), Energy Projection, Statistics Amplification, Air Manipulation, Resistant to following: Empathic Manipulation (The Nox Nyctores can shut down the user's emotions), Transmutation (As a chosen, he's unaffected by the Embryo's effect of turning everything into seithr), Poison Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, and Statistics Reduction (Everybody can resist Seithr, which is poisonous, can induce addiction and deteriorate bodies, as well as reducing the power of others, to some extent), Time Manipulation (Can resist the effects of Cauldron and/or Boundary, which stops time by existing), Memory Manipulation (Can resist the effects of Cauldron and/or Boundary, which erases memories), Mind Manipulation (Able to resist the boundary/cauldron, which when entered or get closed, will result in taking infinite information, dating across beginning of time and all possibilities), Perception Manipulation (Resist the effects of Ars Magus, which nullifies senses of the user), Law Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, and Light Manipulation (Exists outside of Logic, the fundamental rules of the world, which includes the 4 elements and two great origins), Soul Manipulation, Healing and Regeneration negation, and Fear Manipulation (Jubei was capable of fighting against Ragna numerous times with the Azure, which can inflict soul damage beyond the help of a multiversal entity, and negate any form of Recovery, is also unfazed by his passive fear manipulation), Precognition (Surprised Terumi), Existence Erasure/Void Manipulation, and Corruption (Type 3) (Can resist the effects of the boundary, which can erase those that enters it, and corrupt them beyond recovery in a similar fashion to what happened to Arakune), Power Nullification (Is able to use his powers despite Kushinada's Lynchpin being activated), Reality Warping, BFR, Information Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Probability Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Power Suppression, Spatial Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Possession, Forced Duplication, Information Analysis, Precognition, Illusion Manipulation, Power Mimicry, Telepathy and Body Puppetry (Unaffected by phenomena intervention even by Amaterasu with Celica's blessings) and all of his own abilities. Has copied or absorbed: the powers of Pernida Parnkgjas, King, Ishtar, The Demon King, Toya Kagari, Cetrion, Build Strike Gundam, Zechs Merquise, Demon Archer, Archer (James Moriarty), Setsuna and Coyote Starrk, Reactive Power Level (Becomes larger and more powerful the more angry he is), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Life Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Biological Manipulation and Statistics Reduction (Made of Seithr, which can create life and is poisonous, can cause addiction and deteriorate ones body while reducing their strength), Necromancy and Mind Manipulation (Can control anyone who gets his blood on them), Blood Manipulation and Sealing, Light Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Weather Manipulation and Earth Manipulation (Possesses extreme control over nature itself, allowing for the replication of any natural event and even the creation of more), Kira Yamato's METEOR Unit, ELS' Assimilation, Archer (Billy the Kid)'s Thunderer, Sion Eltnam Atlasia's Black Barrel Replica and Lille Barro's X-Axis Attack Potency: At least Large Building level (Significantly stronger than the normal players, who are all 1 joule from baseline Large Building Level by the decree of Joseph), High Universe level with his Hungry World Manifestation (Shouldn't be any weaker than in any other form), can ignore conventional durability in several ways | At least Large Building level, High Universe level with his Hungry World Manifestation (After Colzin was "killed" as "God," it was able to restore the entirety of the Hungry World after it was being distorted by That Guy's ego) | At least Multi-City Block level to City level+ (Completely fodderized the entire cast, even when most of them had boosted all of their stats by 100 times, kicked Socrates straight through the moon), likely Far Higher (Kicked Socrates straight through the moon, and punched Akuma hard enough to tear open the lake dimension), High Universe level with his Hungry World Manifestation (The shockwave of one of its strikes, while it was holding back due to being touched by NACHILLEMORAC, split open the entire Hungry World, which is infinite in size) | At least Island level, possibly Country level physically (Significantly stronger than any other player, as before, and should remain this way even when they boost to the maximum allowed amount, which is 10,000x), up to Large Planet level with Size Manipulation, at least Small Planet level (As a Nox Nyctores, it should be at this level), possibly Universe level+ (Capable of severing the universe in twain, although this may be done through hax) with Hakutō Hari Speed: Massively Hypersonic | Varies (Can be however fast he wants to be, and is practically impossible to outrun as long as he doesn't wish to be) | Varies | Varies, likely Infinite normally (Was capable of intercepting a telekinetic attack from Aranil, which should move at this speed) Lifting Strength: Class G (Comparable to Wolf) | Class G | At least Class G | At least Class G Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class | At least Building Class | At least Multi-City Block Class | At least Island Class, possibly Country Class Durability: At least Large Building level, various immortalities make him hard to kill | At least Large Building level | Solar System level (Was completely unaffected by Bjorn's Infinite Mass Punch) | At least Solar System level, possibly Universe level+ (Hakutō Hari merely bounces off of his skin) Stamina: Infinite Range: Extended Melee Range, potentially Far Higher with Hakutō Hari, up to Kilometers with techniques, Far Higher with shockwaves | Same as before, Universal with senses, at least Universal with "Slashing" | Same as before | Same as before Standard Equipment: Various quick items, a Branch of Reincarnation and an endless supply of metal skewers in addition to: *'Hakutō Hari:' Like the other Deviant Blades, Hakutō Hari was forged using a combination of centuries-old blacksmithing techniques, alchemical research, occult rituals, and even scientific methods far ahead of the series's timespan, making use of Shikizaki Kiki's soothsaying abilities. Hakutō Hari's focus is "lightness", and consists of a long, curved blade made of an extremely thin, mystical material resembling blue glass. The blade can be swung entirely without resistance, as though the wielder is holding nothing at all, but is so incredibly fickle that making even the slightest accidental movement while it is unsheathed will shatter it. This sword has been somehow fused with The Mortal Blade and became an Ego Sword, and was later fused to Mucro Somnio: Musashi and Wewelsburg Longinus, making it a Nox Nyctores and Holy Relic. **'Shockwaves:' The main advantage of the sword's composition is that by passing through the air with zero resistance, it can produce incredibly sharp shockwaves of air that travel great distances at incredible speed, and are implied to be able to cut any object regardless of durability. These wind-blades are superior in range to the ones used by Ginkaku Uneri, and in speed as well when combined with Colzin's other techniques. Colzin can even send these shockwaves behind him with the slightest twitch of his sword Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Possesses the combined skill of multiple swordsmen and one swordswoman, all of whom are impeccably skilled in their art and a few were even once-in-forever geniuses in regards to swordsmanship) | Likely Supergenius (Perceives the entire universe at any level of detail he desires) | Likely Supergenius | Likely Supergenius Weaknesses: Very arrogant, and really only uses sword-based abilities and attacks unless highly agitated, dying repeatedly causes the spread of a disease known as Dragonrot that afflicts those he associates with, making even the slightest wrong movement with Hakutō Hari unsheathed will cause it to shatter. Relishes and will do anything to have a good fight, going so far as to deliberately empower his enemies to do so, and may have some difficulty using some of his powers (although it's more likely that this was simply Plot-Induced Stupidity) | Same as before, some clones may go rouge | Extremely arrogant and cocky, believing himself to be nothing less than God himself. Doesn't use any abilities aside from those that can be activated from him simply punching alone, and will let opponents hit him the vast majority of the time. His immortality is unable to revive him in this form. The "blood" of his Hungry World manifestation instantly kills him on contact | None previous, although he still craves a good fight Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ninpō: Inochi Musubi:' Hōō Maniwa's signature ability, and the one that has kept him alive for so long, and eventually given to Colzin. When any of his body parts get old or injured, Hōō can shear them off and replace them with those of others. By stealing a person's body parts he gains access to their powers and skills, and they will slowly change shape and color to match his original parts and keep his appearance and stats the same. He also gains their vitality, and their remaining lifespan is added to his own. *'S@ik1 KAzU:' Unlike normal specialists that use the traits of an existing Youkai to build up a Package, Saiki Kazu, and now Colzin, can use his own flesh and blood to create a brand new Youkai from scratch, similar as to how in the past some Youkai that had been invented by a well-known illustrator and put into a Youkai encyclopedia actually began existing in the real world. Because he is the one creating the Youkai, he can add whatever abilities and traits he likes to himself, endlessly building up his strengths and patching his weaknesses at will. Unlike the Aoandon's Package that uses a trick to create infinite phenomena from a finite stock, Colzin's options are infinite from the beginning. If the Aoandon with her Package is the ultimate system that was abandoned after release, Saiki Kazu is a system receiving update files every second. These are the traits Saiki Kazu added to himself before being defeated: **'Temple Creation:' "One: Colzin can create a massive, labyrinthine temple wherever he pleases." With this trait, he created a massive, Mayan-style temple that covered the entire Australia landmass and extended 5,000 kilometers above sea level. **'Observation:' "Two: Colzin can observe the entire world simultaneously." With this trait, he was capable of instantly locating all players. The "world" mentioned likely refers to the entire universe, rather than only the Earth. **'Space Manipulation:' "Three: Colzin may shorten or lengthen space as he pleases." With this trait, he reduced the travel time to his temple by one million times, although it was only ever used again to keep Irre from attacking Socrates to keep his attention on himself. **'"Slashing:"' "Four: Colzin need not raise his sword even once to unleash any number of slashes." With this trait, he was capable of instantly cutting a meteor into such small pieces that it was effectively erased from existence. **'Reorganization:' "Five: Colzin may force his body to stay together regardless of damage received." With this trait, he was capable of surviving being cut in half despite his regeneration being nullified, and allowed several of his clones to continue to live despite being reduced to a red mass of flesh. **'Duplication:' "Six: The concept of numbers does not apply to Colzin." With this trait. he was capable of instantly creating an army of clones to attack the party. Each clone is the real one, so all must be killed at the same time in order to actually die. **'Willful Speed:' "Seven: Colzin may move and act however fast he pleases." While this trait was never explicitly used, it was likely used to create vast amounts of arms on his various clones and attack at extreme speeds. Would likely make him impossible to outrun as long as he didn't want to be. **'Bound Atoms:' "Eight: Colzin's atoms are tightly bound, and may not be moved by outside forces." With this trait, he was capable of resisting Anaril's telekinesis, which should've ripped him apart at the molecular level **'Ultimate Cut:' "Nine: Colzin may slice anything, regardless of composition, physicality or even distance from him." With this trait, he was capable of cutting down the negative energy that was powering Socrates, and, by proxy, his "evil" mentality, Anaril's brainwaves and Chakra spheres. **'Godhood:' "Ten: Colzin is God." While the exact effects of this trait are not entirely known, it allowed him to completely body the entire party all at once, with only Michael's Almighty Attacks even affecting him, until he was splashed with his Hungry World manifestation's "blood." **'Absolute-ness:' "Eleven: Colzin is absolute." The effects of this trait, as with "Godhood," are mostly unknown, but didn't save him from the blood of his Hungry World Manifestation. It is likely some for of invulnerability, as Edens Black Keys instantly broke on contact with his shadow and Michael's Balmung was completely ineffectual. **'Ashes to Ashes:' "Twelve: Colzin is like a phoenix, and will always reappear stronger than before, even if completely and utterly slain." A trait somehow created post-mortem, and was the reason that he wasn't permanently killed while "God." The effect is self-explanatory. *The following traits were created off-screen: **'Becoming the Blade:' "Thirteen: Anything that Colzin does is, instead, the "slashing" of a desired target, whether this be punching or merely glaring." With this trait, Colzin can merely glare at or breathe on someone and they will be "slashed" by Hakutō Hari. This even applies to other weapons, as Colzin could throw a rock at someone and it still be treated as them being "slashed." **'Truth:' "Fourteen: Colzin's strikes are a law of reality, and may not be dodged, countered, or resisted." With this trait, Colzin's attacks become completely unable to be defended against. Any measures are taken to ensure this, from simply removing all directions but those facing his attack to moving the entire universe around him and his target. **'Severing:' "Fifteen: Colzin's strikes sever anything and everything." With this trait, Colzin's strikes land neither on a mental, spiritual, or conceptual level, but on the very core of one's being, the abstraction of "them" and every facet of them without exception. His blows cut even things such as lifespans, luck, time and space, dimensions, differences in statistics, laws, fate, boundaries, and distance, with even those being only a meager selection of examples. **'Enhanced Shockwaves:' "Sixteen: The shockwaves produced by Colzin's Hakutō Hari explode the elements between them and the target, severing the universe in twain." With this trait, Hakutō Hari's shockwaves become akin to a metaphysical black hole, annihilating everything in it's path. Space explodes in it's wake, concepts collide and annihilate each other, like antimatter and matter, acting like a metaphysical black hole that consumes everything and quickly severing the whole of the universe and everything associated with it. **'Endbringing:' "Seventeen: Colzin's mere presence, along with any want to kill a target, quickly brings one to their inevitable end." With this trait, Colzin may easily kill foes who could somehow survive his other abilities by bringing any end available to them instantly. Due to his abilities, he can even indirectly create new ends for a target. **'Eternity:' "Eighteen: Colzin possesses no beginning nor end, and simply is, disregarding change as a whole." With this trait, Colzin becomes immune to paradoxes and most precognitive abilities, as well as extremely difficult to harm in any way, shape, or form. **'Precognition:' "Nineteen: The future and all the uncountably infinite possibilities of any instant roll away before Colzin, revealing their secrets." With this trait, Colzin is capable of perceiving every possible outcome of any action at any point in time, with this even viewing infinite parallel worlds. This even functions on it's own revealed actions, with every action shown also showing all of the possibilities that result from it. *'Trascending Items/Beings:' A sword, a spear, a cat, a dog, or anything else, the Heirloom Transcender, and now Colzin, can "perfect" anything and make it part of the paranormal. The sword will become a spiritual sword capable of slaying countless foes and the cat will become a monster cat that can speak the human tongue. His influence includes weapons wielded by allies. Without even needing to reference Suzuka Gozen, he can even create floating weapons that automatically cut down their targets to protect him. *'Ego Sword:' Eat Up: A skill using his Ego Sword. The Ego Sword transforms into a giant multi-toothed mouth that devours the enemy whole, which was able to instantly consume and kill Staff Hong when used by Sora. **'Chew Up!!:' Every time the Ego Sword comes in contact with the enemy's blade, it chews at it, eventually shattering it completely. Key: Base | After Using S@ik1 KAzU | "God" | Second Appearance Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Everybody Wants to Rule the World Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 3 Category:Sword Users Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Immortals Category:BFR Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Magic Users Category:Metal Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Air Users Category:Ice Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Space Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Summoners Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Fear Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Berserkers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Fire Users Category:Poison Users Category:Sound Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Healing Users Category:Blood Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Blessed Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Mathematics Users Category:Causality Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Mind Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Probability Users Category:Attack Reflection Users